With You I Belong HAITUS
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Ever since her first days in Forks, Bella Swan has loved Edward, a vampire. But what happens when just two years after Bella graduates from high school, she runs into the whole Cullen clan? Full summary inside.
1. Misery

**SUMMARY**  
Ever since her first days in Forks, Bella Swan has loved Edward, a vampire. But what happens when just two years after Bella graduates from high school, she runs into the whole Cullen clan? Will old sparks become lit once more when Edward and Bella start spending time together again? Or will danger just follow?

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow! First chapter and I've already grown in love with this story! This is my first Twilight fanfic so please go easy on me. I'm currently reading New Moon but I had this idea in my head so I had to write it before I forgot. I also thought about writing it from Bella's POV but I'm no good at first person. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it and review after you're finished. )_

* * *

Chapter One

Misery

For nearly two years, Bella Swan had felt alone. She missed being able to call up her friends for a girls night out. She even admitted to missing Mike Newton and all his attempts to get her to go out with him. She definitely missed her mother and father but most of all she missed Edward Cullen and his family. She had met Edward nearly three years ago when she moved to Forks, Washington, to live with her father in what could have been a rainforest. It was rarely sunny there which she missed from bright and sunny Phoenix, Arizona. Now she was in Youngstown, Ohio and nearly three thousand miles away from where it all began. Her father didn't want her to go but he knew it would be best for his one and only daughter to get away.

As Bella sat in her apartment on an extremely comfy sofa, her mind couldn't help but drift towards thoughts of the Cullens family. They were like her second family. They protected her like a family should. They even saved her from being a vampire's snack on more than one occasion. Bella sighed as she flipped through commercial after commercial until the door burst open. Her over enthusiastic roommate, Nina, entered. It almost looked like she was skipping. "Bella!" Nina exclaimed as she plopped herself down next to Bella. "You'll never believe it! I just met the most incredible… Most gorgeous looking guy!" Bella chuckled to herself and turned off the television. She knew that Nina would become quite angry. Almost angry like…

"Edward," Nina said to Bella. Bella jumped at the sound of her former lover's name. "What did you say?" Bella asked Nina, both cautiously and curiously. She wasn't sure if she had heard right or if she was just imagining it. She hoped that she was imagining that Nina had said the name Edward or at least met a different Edward. It was a fairly common name anyway. Nina rolled her eyes and practically sighed in frustration. "Honestly, Bella," Nina whined. "You never pay attention." Bella could feel her full lips turn upward into a smile. She rather not pay attention then fall on her face every ten seconds. She was lucky that she hadn't fallen too much while in Ohio. "I'm sorry, Nina," Bella replied through stifled laughter. "I'm listening now."

Nina clapped her hands together in excitement and scooted closer to her friend. "As I was saying," Nina began again. "I met the most gorgeous guy on campus today. His name is Edward and he's a Philosophy major. He's in my Environmental Science class. He let me look at his schedule today and guess what!" Bella rolled her eyes. She never understood how anyone could get so excited over meeting a guy. The only two people she knew like that were Jessica from Forks and now Nina. She, herself, only ever got excited when it came to one guy. One vampire. One Edward Cullen. "What?" Bella asked in a sarcastic tone. Nina squealed in excitement and answered, "He's in three of _your _classes. Calculus, Geography and Astronomy."

Bella raised an eyebrow and she couldn't help but finding herself praying that it wasn't Edward Cullen. She had never completely gotten over him and she knew that if she saw him she'd just fall in love with him all over again. "What's his last name?" Bella asked. She had to get to the bottom of things. Not knowing if it was her Edward or not was driving her completely insane.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen," Bella heard Nina reply. She felt the remote fall on to her bare foot but it didn't seem to faze her. Edward was back in to her life. Why was this happening to her? She couldn't help but wonder if God wanted to make her life a living hell. Wasn't one too many heartbreaks good enough? "Bella?" Nina asked waving her hand in front of the brunette's face. "Hello? Earth to Isabella Swan!" Bella shook out of her trance and found Nina looking at her with a confused expression.

"Nina, whatever you do. Don't fall for Edward Cullen. He will only break your heart."

* * *

"Edward!" A female with spiky black hair called out upon hearing the front door open. The woman ran down the hallway and slid down the banister. Anyone who was just meeting the young woman would think she should be twelve, even though she appeared to be twenty-one. A roar of laughter echoed through the large house as the woman fell on a young bronze haired man. "Alice," chuckled the man. "Get off." Alice climbed gracefully off of Edward. She seemed to be cheering with glee and waiting for Edward to say something. "Well?" Alice asked. Excitement definitely showed in her voice. 

"Let's wait," Edward said. "Carlisle and Esme will definitely want to hear what I have to report." Alice seemed disappointed by what Edward had told her. More than anything she wished that she could've went with Edward. She wanted to be able to see Bella again. They had grown quite close until the Cullens had to leave unexpectedly. She would never forget the pain that showed on Edward's face. He had never gotten to say goodbye to Bella before leaving for Germany. Through her visions, she could see Bella's tears and nightmares. But Alice had her own secret. She had never told anyone that they would be seeing Bella again. Upon arriving in Youngstown, the whole Cullens family could pick up Bella's scent.

"What have you found out?" Alice heard Carlisle ask Edward from within the large living room. She joined her vampire family in the room after coming out of her daze. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already seated before Edward. Alice joined her family and sat on the tan carpet, cross legged. "I didn't see her," Edward replied. "But I did encounter Nina Foist. She had Bella's scent all over her. I found out that they're roommates here in Youngstown. Just near the University actually." A squeal of excitement erupted from Alice's pale lips. Her eyes moved over the faces of her family. Everyone seemed happy to have found Bella. Even Rosalie seemed ecstatic. Edward was definitely more than thrilled to be seeing his long lost love once more but Alice couldn't help but see the touch of sadness in Edward's butterscotch eyes. "I managed to end up in three of Bella's classes," Edward said. "I'm hoping to make my appearance known to Bella tomorrow if Nina hasn't said anything yet."

The room buzzed with whispers from the vampire clan seated before Edward. Only Alice really knew what was going on. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be able to join Edward at Youngstown State University. She would be able to see Bella again. She definitely couldn't wait.

* * *

Bella closed her eyes almost immediately after her head hit her feather down pillow. Thoughts of Edward filled her mind. This was how it was every night for her. She vowed to never forget Edward and to never stop loving him. Those two vows only made her life extremely difficult. In the two years she had lived in Youngstown, many worthy men had asked her out on a date. She always refused the invitations. Nina and her other friends could never understand why Bella refused. Until tonight. Tonight Bella had told Nina exactly why she had refused so many guys. The only thing she didn't mention was that she was in love with a vampire. That she always would be hopelessly in love with a vampire.

* * *

**FLASHBACK TWO HOURS EARLIER**

"_Nina, whatever you do. Don't fall for Edward Cullen. He will only break your heart," Bella told a confused Nina. Bella's words didn't seem to help Nina understand more. If anything, it just confused her. "Why?" Nina asked. Bella could sense not only the anger and confusion in her voice, but the frustration. "Damn it, Bella. You've been such a mystery to me since we became roommates. You don't mention your previous boyfriends from Forks or from Phoenix. You only mention Charlie and Renee. Sometimes Jessica, Angela, Mike and Jacob. But never that one person who made your heart practically leap out of your chest."_

_Bella looked away, knowing that she finally had to talk to her dear friend about Edward, the man who stole her heart. "Edward was my boyfriend from Forks, Nina," Bella answered finally. She was unprepared for the expression that Nina had. She couldn't help but think of Alice and Edward, laughing at the confused human. "He didn't like me at first. While Mike tried to get with me, Edward was trying to stay away from me. On the first day of school, he tried to change his Biology class to any other time. He didn't care. Eventually, we started to fall in love and every time I'd have an accident, he was right there beside me," Bella explained as she put loose hair behind her ears._

"_He followed me to Phoenix. He was there when I fell down two flights of stairs and out a window. He was always there, watching over me."_

_Bella could see the pain and sympathy in Nina's eyes for both Bella and Edward. "It's like modern day Romeo and Juliet!" Nina exclaimed. Bella chuckled as she thought back to the day at Charlie's where she and Edward watched Romeo and Juliet for her English class. It was the day of her eighteenth birthday. "You said that he's a heartbreaker," Nina said. "What do you mean by that, Bella?" Bella tried to convince herself not to cry. She told herself not to cry. But she couldn't resist the urge. Tears began to well up in her eyes and they soon began to fall. "He left without saying goodbye," Bella said. "I never saw him again. I don't even know where he went. His father left the hospital in Forks. His sister, Alice, didn't even say goodbye. I'm sure I'll be seeing them again though. After all, you did say that Edward was in three of my classes."_

* * *

Thinking of the conversation she had with Nina earlier once again brought tears to Bella's brown eyes. Her mind was full of so many thoughts. She was glad Edward was never able to read her mind. If he was close he'd probably be able to hear that she missed him. She reached under her pillow like she did every night and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of her and Edward. Never once had she shown her friends. Edward, Charlie and Renee didn't even know she had this picture. It was a picture of one of their last days together. "I love you, Edward," Bella whispered. "I hope you're doing well."

* * *

Edward felt like he was going to cry as he watched the scene before him. He floated outside Bella's bedroom window, watching the one he let get away. If it wasn't for his family, he would've escaped to Italy long ago and he would've angered The Volturi, hoping that they would kill him. He always longed for that certain someone to spend his life with. He had found that someone a few years ago in Forks, Washington, but he had to leave her behind. The next day he was even going to give in to her request and make her a vampire. But no. Fate wouldn't hear of it. Fate had other plans for Edward and the Cullen clan. He realized that Bella was nearing twenty in a week while he would forever remain seventeen years old. To Edward, Bella looked more beautiful than ever. He wanted so much to kiss her and hold her. He missed staying the night with her like he always did in Forks. He felt around in his coat pocket. He smiled a toothy grin when he felt the CD case. He couldn't wait to give it to Bella for her birthday. Edward just knew that she would love it. It was a CD of his latest compositions. 

The young vampire sighed in the night. His sigh sounded like the wind and for a few moments, he could of sworn that he saw Bella look his way. "Sleep, Bella," he said in a musical voice. "I'll see you tomorrow." He watched as Bella placed a picture back underneath her pillow. Confusion definitely covered her much tanner face. "I'll be with you tonight," Edward spoke and he watched clear until morning as his lost love slept.


	2. Reunited

**A/N: **_Wow! Can you believe it? 9 Reviews for one chapter! So... I'd like to thank the reviewers!_

_**EdwardsRealBella, xXo0ali0oXx, reader101, topazdream, mrs.cullen22, Alexandromeda Cullen II, Elenial I, Angela Hale, and Angelz on Edge. **I really enjoyed reading your reviews and I was so excited that there were 9 of them! Now... on to the story!_

* * *

Chapter Two

Reunited

Bella stretched as her alarm went off. Groaning, she slammed her hand down in an attempt to find the snooze button. The woman sighed and threw her alarm clock up against the wall. It shattered into pieces. Bella's eyes closed as she pulled her blanket over her head. She felt cold which she thought was extremely odd considering it was the beginning of September. She hadn't felt this cold since the last time Edward held her in his arms or the last time he kissed her.

Finding herself strangely awake now, Bella forced herself out of her nice warm bed and proceeded to get ready for the school day. She found herself wishing to be ill. She was dreading today. She didn't want to see Edward but sick or not, she knew she would see him eventually. "He probably read Nina's thoughts," Bella grumbled as she pulled on a spaghetti strap tang top and a pair of blue jeans. She threw her brown hair up in to a messy bun that sat on top of her head. Looking at herself in her mirror, she couldn't help but think that today was going to be the longest day of her life.

* * *

Bella trudged her way towards Beecher Hall on the Youngstown State University campus. She was lucky to have such an awesome teacher teaching her first class today. She knew that she'd need to be in a good mood if she was to see Edward Cullen again. Bella swung the door open as she entered the Planetarium. She looked around the large room, searching for Edward. She sighed in relief to see that he hadn't arrived yet.

"Thank God," Bella mumbled as she made her way to her seat. She managed to trip and from behind her she heard a chuckle. "Bella," a familiar musical voice said from behind her. "I've warned you to be careful." Bella turned her body slowly. Her eyes were closed. She found herself wishing that she was actually dreaming. Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself sulking to see herself face to face with Edward. Bella scowled as she straightened herself. "Nice to see you again, Edward," Bella said through gritted teeth.

Edward Cullen reached out a pale hand and brushed his long fingers down Bella's face. "I missed you, Bella," Edward replied. Bella could see the pain that Edward felt. It was obvious in his darkening eyes. Bella hesitated. She didn't know what to say to Edward. She longed to throw her arms around him and kiss him but she also knew that right now wasn't the best time. The right time would never come. She had to keep forcing herself to forget Edward and the Cullen family.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked in a melodic tone. Bella debated whether or not she should leave with Edward. She had only been in classes for a few weeks. Surely she couldn't start ditching now. "After class," Bella replied harshly. Her tone of voice seemed to shock Edward. He couldn't blame Bella for being angry with him. He knew that he had hurt the only woman he ever loved. Edward watched as Bella turned from him and she took her seat. Smiling he followed her and took a seat next to Bella. She scowled even more, not liking the fact that she was sitting by Edward.

* * *

"How's the werewolf?" Edward asked in a teasing manner. Bella shot a glare towards Edward at the remark. Jacob Black, an old friend from Forks, always referred to Edward as "vampire". Edward referred to Jacob as "werewolf". They hated one another for what they were. Bella always wanted to tell them to grow up. Giving each other names and blaming each other for no reason was completely and utterly childish in Bella Swan's eyes. "_Jacob_ is his name, Edward," Bella snapped. Edward hung his head low, sensing that he had hit a weak spot with Bella. He smiled a bit when he heard a quiet giggle escape the lips of the angel next to him.

"Bella?" Alice exclaimed as she saw Bella walking with Edward. The black haired female ran towards Bella and engulfed her into a tight hug. Bella was expecting for Alice's touch to be ice cold, like Edward's always was but it wasn't. It was warmer. It was almost human. Bella returned Alice's hug uncomfortably. "It's so good to see you again!" Alice squealed with delight. She smiled at Edward but that smile immediately turned into a frown when Edward shook his head at her. "You two aren't back together yet?" Alice asked in disappointment.

The glares and scowls Bella had been giving Edward the last hour continued after Alice's question. "This is why you came back?" Bella snapped. "To disrupt my life and try to run it again?" Edward shook his head in embarrassment. He felt like a complete wimp. He never used to be so quiet around Bella but he found that he couldn't help it. She was simply breath-taking and rather scary when provoked. "We went to Germany," Edward heard Alice tell Bella. "We had no time to say goodbye. A threat was made on your life, Bella."

If Bella was your average female, she would've thought that Alice was crazy but she didn't. She truly believed what Alice had just said. "Threat?" Bella managed to choke out. Alice and Edward both nodded. Edward and Bella took a seat on a nearby bench. Alice sat down in front of them and stretched her legs out. "A vampire by the name of Olesia is after you, Bella," Edward said firmly. "She comes from Warsaw, a city in Poland. She's a very strong vampire too."

Bella looked up at the sky and took everything in. Usually when her life was in danger, Edward took off in hopes of protecting her. Her brown eyes met Edward's dark bronze eyes and for an instant, the pain and fear could be seen by each. "I'm not leaving you, Bella," Edward said a bit quietly. Bella turned her head away from both Edward and Alice. She didn't want them to see her cry. No, she wouldn't let them. "Yes you will," Bella said sharply. "You always leave when I'm in danger. You always leave when I need you most." Edward and Alice shared a quick glance before turning back to Bella. Bella was facing them now. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I give you my word," Bella heard Edward say. "No!" screamed Bella. "Your word isn't good to me anymore, Edward! You said that you'd always be with me. Two years, Edward! Two years I cried myself to sleep and two years I wondered if I'd ever see you again. You just show up here and expect for me to let you back into my life? I'm not going to set myself up for heartbreak." Edward listened carefully to how hurt Bella was. He looked at Alice, who was trying to keep her emotions in. Alice and Bella were practically sisters back in Forks. Edward knew that even if Bella was angry with the Cullens that Bella would still always have strong sisterly feelings towards Alice.

"We're sorry, Bella," Alice said as she choked back her own tears but instead of water, they were tears of venom. "We couldn't risk it. Just saying goodbye could've ended your life earlier than intended. The day before we made the decision to escape to Germany, I had a vision. You were dead. Dead, Bella! Edward and I couldn't live with ourselves if you died at the hands of Olesia! None of us could've lived knowing that we were the reason you were buried six feet under. When we left, it even tore Rosalie to pieces. Esme was in tears. Emmett wasn't his normal happy go lucky self. Jasper kept to himself even more than he usually did. Carlisle felt like he lost a daughter. We were all miserable. We couldn't stay away from you anymore. Our fate is to protect you. When it was just Carlisle, before any of us became vampires, Carlisle had read of a prophecy."

Bella moved closer to the edge of the bench where she was seated still next to Edward. No one had ever told her of a prophecy. She only knew of how they were turned to vampires and Carlisle's search for a companion. A prophecy was never mentioned to Bella. "Go on," Bella urged; her voice barely above a whisper. Alice and Edward each flashed a grin at Bella. Their teeth shined brightly in her direction. "Carlisle first heard about this prophecy when he was visiting The Volturi. It was in their library," Alice began to explain. "The book had been imported from London and it was called Prophecies of the Future. Carlisle had found this quite strange. Back then no one dared mention any sort of prophecy or you were considered a witch. But he read it clear until dawn."

"The prophecy stated that a coven of vampires would be found in the New World hundreds of years later," Edward began after Alice. Bella's eyes turned to Edward. Their eyes, hearts and souls connected for the first time in two years. Bella found herself falling in love with Edward again. Her heart beat rapidly and her face became flushed. "One girl would be born in the year 1988. This girl would be a target for many supernatural and wicked beings; mainly vampires. The coven was to protect the girl at all costs. When Carlisle had first told us of this prophecy, it was the night of your eighteenth birthday. Once I returned home from dropping you off at Charlie's he called all of us together and told us. He said he had sensed it for a long time and when he saw Jasper try to get to your blood, he realized that we were the coven destined to protect you."

* * *

Bella inhaled a deep breath of air and then exhaled it after she listened to everything Edward and Alice had to tell her. She stared up at the darkening sky. How long had they been out here? That was one of many questions that Bella had. "Come home with us, Bella," Alice said out of the blue. "Come see Carlisle and everyone. Rosalie and Emmett had a child just a few months ago. They named her Isabella Lyric. Everyone calls her Lyric though. Come see her… please?" Bella looked back and forth between the faces of Alice and Edward. With his eyes, Edward was pleading her to come. Alice looked like she had ants in her pants by the way she was squirming.

"I thought it was impossible for vampires to have children," Bella said confused. Both Alice and Edward nodded. "It's not really impossible. It's just really rare. For two vampires to conceive a child, both must feed for a period of time. Rosalie was longing for a child and Emmett found a way for it to be possible." Bella nodded. She seemed to understand what they were saying now. "Okay," Bella said in a sigh. "I'll come. But you two owe me. I skipped two tests today and Nina's already angry with me."

"Why?" A curious Alice asked. She knew why though. She had her visions and even though Edward tried to read her mind, Alice had become quite good with lying to him. "I told her to not become involved with Edward," Bella replied. Her cheeks turned a crimson color in embarrassment and she refused to meet Edward's eyes. "You had no right to do that, Bella," Edward said in an extremely harsh tone. Alice tried to suppress a giggle but failed in succeeding. Both Bella and Edward turned their attention to the pixie-like vampire. "What?" Edward asked the female. "She had every right to do that, Edward," Alice answered. "Honestly! You two are so dense sometimes that it's hilarious! Bella's in love with you, Edward. She always has been. She always will be. I'm sure she had good intentions for telling Nina to not get involved."

Bella felt her cheeks become darker and much warmer. Edward's gaze shifted to Bella and he asked, "Did you have good intention?" Bella shrugged nervously and said quietly, "I don't want her getting her heartbroken like you broke mine."

"See?" Alice said cheerfully. "Good intentions!"

* * *

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as she held on to the front of the dashboard of Edward's silver Volvo. "Slow down! This isn't Forks! You don't know the roads! And there are over 500 people here!" Alice and Edward let out roars of laughter. Alice watched carefully as Bella closed her eyes and her nails dug deeper into the plastic of the dashboard. With a swift movement, the vehicle stopped in a driveway. Bella opened one eye and made sure that the Volvo had indeed stopped. When she realized that it was safe, both eyes opened. Before her eyes was a beautiful house. It was a large brick mansion secluded by trees and it was very similar to the former Cullen residence back in Forks. "It's beautiful," Bella managed to say through her awe.

Edward raced to the other side and opened the door for Bella. "Still opening doors for the women, huh, Edward?" Bella teased as she climbed out of the vehicle. She turned back to the Volvo and realized that Alice had already made her way into the house. Edward closed the passenger side door and gave Bella the same crooked grin that always made her go weak in the knees. "Only the pretty ones," Edward replied back. Bella raised an accusing eyebrow at Edward as they entered the large house. "So you've met many pretty women have you?" Bella asked. Edward quickly shook his head and answered, "No. Just you, Bella."

"Bella!" Many voices exclaimed from within the large living room. Bella jumped when she heard the shuffle of feet growing louder as they got closer. Carlisle and Esme were the first ones she saw. "So nice to see you again, Bella," Carlisle said with a smile. Esme embraced Bella in a warm and loving hug. "Oh, Bella!" cried Esme. "We've missed you so much!" Rosalie and Emmett were close behind Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie held a bundle in her arms. Bella could see some blonde hair and she smiled, assuming that it was the new baby. Emmett hugged Bella in a gripping bear hug after Esme let her go. "Hello, Bella," Rosalie greeted. Bella's smile grew when she realized that Rosalie was actually smiling at her and not scowling. She was glad that Rosalie was able to have her family. That meant that Rosalie wouldn't hate her for being a human. Jasper held on to Alice's hand but he kept his distance.

_Typical Jasper_, Bella thought as she made her way towards Jasper. "You know, Jasper," Bella said once she was directly in front of him. "We haven't seen each other in two years. You could at least give me a hug." Jasper looked like he was about to break out into a sweat. Alice nudged him and Jasper leaned forward. Bella and Jasper hugged briefly before Bella turned back to look at the others. "Congratulations on the baby by the way," Bella said to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie grinned perfectly towards Bella. Emmett nodded in Bella's direction. She could tell that he was proud to be a father. "Come, Bella," Carlisle said as he led everyone into the even larger kitchen.

"How have you been, Bella?" Esme asked as everyone sat down around a large table. "I'm fine," Bella replied. "I started college here in Youngstown. I made some new friends even, especially with my roommate, Nina. I'm starting to like it here more than I ever liked Phoenix or Forks."

"That's good," Rosalie said as she switched arms to hold Lyric. A confused expression swiped over Bella's face and the vampires seemed to recognize it. "What's wrong, Bella?" Emmett asked before Carlisle or anyone else could. "Why did you come to Youngstown?" Bella asked. "Alice and I basically already told you, Bella," Edward said. "A threat was made on your life."

"No," Bella snapped. "You told me you left because of a threat. You never said that's why you were back."

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed. "You and Alice were given specific orders to tell her what was going on. You left her in the blue!"

"I thought that it was best we wait until we were all together," Edward explained to Esme. "What if she fainted on campus? Everyone would hold Alice and me responsible!"

"Bella, I'm sorry that you were brought here without being completely filled in," Carlisle explained. Bella nodded and Carlisle took that as a sign of forgiveness. "Get comfortable, Bella," Carlisle continued. "It's going to be a while."

* * *

**A/N: **_So I know that all of you are probably waiting anxiously for Edward and Bella to be all mushy and stuff but that's not going to happen for probably 4 or more chapters. I've already started working on Chapter 3 also which is called The Whole Truth. Hm... I wonder what that's going to be about? So now review! Pllleeeeeeease! I enjoyed all the reviews from last chapter!_


	3. The Whole Truth

**A/N: **_Yes! Just a day later (not even that) Chapter 3 is out. I'm rather pleased with how it turned out actually. I hope you do too. Also, once more I'd like to thank my reviewers:_

_**Eleniel I, Angelz on Edge, vjgm, EdwardsRealBella, and StarryEyedBeautyPie.**_

_To StarryEyedBeautyPie -- I tried to follow your advice as best as I could. I hope I succeeded at least a little bit._

_Also, to the people who say vampires can't have babies or that it's weird. I don't remember the exact website but vampires can indeed have children. Of course, Stephenie Meyer says they can't but I really didn't want Rosalie hating Bella because she was a human who could bare children. So I gave her a baby! But in order for vampires to sire children, they must feed for a long period of time. I also changed a little bit of Jasper's abilities. I didn't realize he pretty much two abilities until like a few minutes ago._

_ And yay me! Today I finished New Moon. I'm on Eclipse now!_

_Countdown to Twilight: The Movie -- > YEARS! 2010 (_

_ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
_

* * *

Chapter Three

The Whole Truth

Bella made herself comfortable in the chair she sat in before Carlisle explained everything to her. "A vampire by the name of Olesia came to us and threatened your life," Carlisle began to explain to Bella. "We didn't know how she found us. Many vampires tend to leave us alone."

"Except for Victoria and James," Bella interrupted. "Remember? Nearly killed me!" Carlisle and the others chuckled at Bella's obviousness. Edward, on the other hand, tended to turn his face away. Apparently he was trying to hide a scowl. "Stop it," Bella warned. "Your face will only get stuck like that, Edward." Alice laughed at how much Bella had snapped at Edward these past few hours. She would've thought that it would've been a happy reunion for the two former lovers. She did know how they both felt. "Apparently Olesia considers you bad blood, Bella," Carlisle continued. His eyes were practically stone cold. Bella noticed that. She scanned the group and realized that all their eyes were like that, except for Alice and Jasper's. "When was the last time you all fed?" Bella asked. Concern was clearly in her voice.

The vampires shrunk back. They knew just how concerned Bella was for them. It was hard to believe that one such human like Isabella Marie Swan could care for such monsters. "Off with you!" Bella exclaimed as she stood. "Alice and Jasper, if Jasper will talk, can fill me in on most of the details." Bella glanced at Edward and she knew that he didn't like the idea of leaving her. _I don't care_, Bella thought to herself. Just once she hoped that he could read her mind but from the emotionless expression Edward gave off, she knew that it was exactly like all the times before. All the times back in Italy when Jane or Aro couldn't use their gifts on her. She was completely resistant.

But Bella Swan seemed pleased with the other vampires, her other family, as most of them stood. Alice, Jasper and Edward still remained seated. "Edward, please," Bella pleaded. Edward stood as still as a statue and he refused to look at her. Alice seemed to be tapping her fingers impatiently while Jasper scowled at his brother. Bella could've sworn that she heard a growl escape Alice's lips. She definitely heard a hiss surface from Jasper. Edward furiously stood and stomped off. Bella jumped at the crash of the table's chair falling hard to the tiled floor. "Bella," Rosalie said in a soothing, and definitely much friendlier voice. "Would you be so kind as to watch Lyric for me? She's quite young to feed all alone. I'll bring her back a rabbit or something small along those lines." Bella nodded as she took Lyric from Rosalie. She grimaced at the thought of such a small thing having its way with an animal just a bit bigger than Lyric.

"Don't worry," Rosalie replied as she left the room. "Emmett and I will help her." Bella felt her stomach become quite nauseous. She did her best to control her breathing but it failed. She could feel yesterday's breakfast rise up. "Oh no," Alice said. Bella could sense Alice yank the baby out of her arms and hand her to Jasper. "Bella, just breathe. It'll pass. It always does." Bella leaned over and placed her head between her legs. Her breathing began to go back to normal but her stomach still felt like it couldn't control itself much longer. "Bella," Alice warned. "Esme just redid the flooring. Please do not ruin it with your lunch." Bella couldn't help but giggle at Alice's remark. Her stomach was starting to feel much better just by her laughing.

"Maybe you should get her a glass of water?" Jasper suggested just above a whisper. Bella couldn't help but realize that his voice wasn't as musical as Edward's. It was just barely audible. It was almost like Jasper was struggling to talk. "I'm fine," Bella replied in a frail tone. "I always get like this at just the mention of blood. You all know that." Alice and Jasper nodded in unison. Lyric even cooed as if she was giving her approval.

Once everything was under control with Bella and her not so agreeable stomach, Jasper handed Lyric back over to Bella. She noticed that no sounds came from young Lyric and Bella seemed very pleased with herself upon realization that Lyric was asleep. "How is this even possible?" Bella asked Alice and Jasper. "I thought vampires couldn't sleep." A giggle came from Alice's lips and Jasper seemed to be busily rolling his eyes. "Lyric is just a baby, Bella," Alice explained. "Like all babies she needs to sleep. In about six or seven months she'll be staying awake like the rest of us. Her vampire abilities haven't kicked in yet. Though we are hoping that she'll have some special gift. Like telepathy, or telekinesis, or something along those lines. Wouldn't that be wonderful, Bella? For a young vampire to have such incredible powers?" Alice seemed excited as she talked about all of the possibilities that were open for Lyric. No, excited wasn't the right word to use. Alice was ecstatic.

When Bella was sure it was safe to talk about Olesia, without disturbing the young babe, Bella demanded, "Tell me about Olesia. What does she want from me?" Jasper exchanged looks with Alice. Both seemed extremely hesitant whether or not to fill Bella in with anything that was going on. "She found us in Forks first," Alice began. "She threatened us. She threatened you. She even threatened Charlie and Renee, Bella." Bella gasped at just the mention of any vampire threatening her parents. She knew that vampires didn't care for her parents. They only ever seemed to want to get to Bella and practically all of the vampires knew that to get to Bella Swan you had to go for her family and friends. "What about Jacob?" Bella asked, highly concerned for her former best friend. "Did they threaten him too?"

Snarls of disgust and hate rose in the throats of Alice and Jasper. "We wouldn't of left to keep those scoundrels alive," snapped Jasper in a raspy voice. "But we did, Bella. We left because we know how you care for Jacob's pack." Bella rolled her eyes at the name that Jasper used. The name calling was way passed old. "Jacob… was threatened too?" Bella heard herself ask but it scared her because it didn't sound like her. It didn't sound like her at all. Bella was in a daze now. She hated when people she cared about were put into danger. "You should call him," Alice said. "We can't go back to Forks, Bella. People will recognize us. Carlisle only looks to be in his twenties. Most people there will think he's at least in his mid-thirties now and as much as I hate to admit this, we need the pack's help."

"What for?" Bella asked. She was rather excited at the mention of Jacob possibly coming to Youngstown. She hoped that he and the pack would accept. "We told you that Olesia is strong," Alice kept on. "One of the strongest of our kind, Bella. She's very sneaky and we can't always keep an eye on you. Besides, Jacob is about to start college. I'm sure we can pull a few strings and get him accepted in to your university. We'd like to keep you alive until after your twentieth birthday anyway." A glimmer of mischief could be seen in Alice's eyes. Jasper even seemed to be in on it. "Alice," Bella said in a warning tone. "You know I don't like birthday parties. Remember the last one you threw for me? Jasper nearly had me for a snack and I had to get stitches."

Jasper hung his head low with embarrassment and Bella quickly noticed. "Oh, Jasper," Bella said gently. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to make a point." Jasper nodded and he became even quieter than usual. "Alice, I'm sorry," Bella apologized. Alice held her hand up to silence Bella before she could even continue. "Jasper has a strong spot for you, Bella," Alice informed her friend. "As we all do. But Jasper has a stronger spot for you in this case." Bella's brown eyes fluttered between the faces of Alice and Jasper. If Jasper didn't love Alice, if they weren't soul mates, Bella had a hunch that Jasper would've mangled Alice's small body right then and there. "Bella," continued Alice. "Olesia is… well, _was _Jasper's girlfriend before he became a vampire. None of us are even sure how Olesia became a vampire. Jasper mentioned that Olesia once despised anyone who even mentioned monsters. He thinks that the reason why Olesia believes you to be bad blood is because you're mortal. You were a mortal woman who was in love with a vampire. You still are a mortal woman who is still completely in love with a vampire."

Bella turned her head quickly away from the on looking vampires. She could feel her cheeks grow warmer by the second. She was pretty sure that her face was as red as an apple now. "You shouldn't pretend to be surprised or shy away from it," Alice said. Bella scowled at her friend but she realized that Alice had a lot more years of wisdom underneath her belt. "Bella, I must be honest with you," Bella heard Alice mutter. Bella became completely focused as she looked at Alice and Jasper. "The day before we decided on leaving, just before Edward heard of the threat, he was going to give in to your request. He was going to make you a vampire whether you married him or not. Of course, we all hoped that you would. Actually, I knew that you would eventually accept his proposal. He bought a ring… and everything. He loved you so much that he was willing to give you a human wedding before he turned you." Bella's head hurt as Alice told her of Edward. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in to a fetal position and hug herself. The pain she had once felt, the pain she received upon Edward's first departure, had left a black hole in her heart.

Jacob Black had indeed helped heal her broken heart and it became much better once Edward was back. But then he left against just days after graduation. There was no goodbye and her black hole of a heart returned. This time it was much wider and no one was there to make her smile. Now she was sitting at the Cullens new home in Ohio, hearing what Edward had intended to do. She didn't know whether or not to be happy or extremely displeased. Poor Bella was just confused. "Why are you telling me this?" Bella whispered. She struggled to keep her tears in. Sighs escaped Alice and Jasper. "We know you two love each other," Jasper snapped. "Everyone else may be blind but we're not. I can feel your emotions, Bella."

"But I thought you could only send out waves of emotion and besides, I'm supposed to be immune to the powers of vampires."

Jasper rolled his eyes at the comment. He couldn't believe how oblivious one person could be. "You're not immune to _mine_," Jasper answered in a harsh tone. "It was just discovered a few months ago that I could also feel emotions. Only Alice knows. We both believe that if the others knew about it, my ability would only make things more difficult than they already are. Edward wouldn't want to live with us if he knew I could feel emotions too." Bella sighed and rested her elbow on the table. She placed her head in it like she was in deep thought. "I'll call Jake tomorrow," Bella said. "I don't know if he'll answer and I don't know if he'll come but I'll damn sure will try."

* * *

Just a few miles away from the new Cullen residence, a female vampire stood in the shadows. She could hear the sounds of the others feeding nearby. She had to be careful that no one would see her. "I don't understand why any vampire would love a mortal," the vampire hissed quietly to herself. "It's a disgrace to our kind. That Bella is a total abomination." She appeared to be wearing a smirk upon her crimson lips. Her blonde hair blew in the settling wind. "Watch your back, Miss Swan. Danger's just around the corner." 


	4. Conversation

Chapter Four

Conversation

Bella had arrived home late that night after spending most of her time with the Cullens. "Nina?" Bella called out as she threw her car keys on to the table. Bella found it odd that Nina didn't run to greet her or at least reply. "Hello?" Bella called out as she wondered through the dark hallway. She peeked into Nina's room and saw Nina curled up in her bed in a fetal position. Bella knew that she should turn and leave her friend alone but she hated arguing with friends. Because of arguments she had lost her very best friend. Bella sighed and sat down at the end of Nina's bed. "I have to make a phone call," Bella told Nina. "I have to call an old friend back in Forks. I'm trying to get him to come out here. He's pretty cute, you know."

Just the mention of a cute boy caused Nina to shoot up in her place. "I like cute," Nina replied in a somewhat flat voice. Bella laughed and soon Nina was joining in. "I'm hoping he'll be bringing his friends too. I'm sure at least a few of them are still available." Nina nodded enthusiastically. "What's his name?" Nina asked as if she was in a hurry. Bella chuckled. She knew that Nina's favorite hobby was boys but she never realized that her obsession was this bad. "His name is Jacob Black," Bella replied. "He'll be turning eighteen soon. Age isn't a problem is it?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How cute, body build… that kind of stuff."

"You want a big macho man like Emmett don't you?"

Nina perked up at just the mention of Emmett. She seemed curious as she asked, "Emmett? Who is he?" Bella sighed with a hint of frustration and replied, "Don't even think about it. He's Edward's brother." Nina squealed with excitement. "He's married, Nina. Like I said, don't even think about it." Nina pouted at the sudden disappointment as Bella stood from the bed and made her way to her room.

The girl closed her bedroom door and locked it, hoping that Nina wouldn't interrupt. She picked up the cordless phone and fell backwards on her bed. She glanced at the clock and smiled. "Good," Bella said as the phone rang. "It's only nine there."

"Hello?" A voice greeted from the other end of the phone. Bella smiled brightly when she heard the voice. It was the same deep, husky voice that she had left behind. It was her Jacob's voice.

"Hi, Jake!" Bella exclaimed cheerfully. She wished she could see Jacob's priceless expression as he realized who it was calling him. For a few moments, all was silent between them. "Jacob?"

"Bella?" Jacob finally asked. He sounded like all the wind had been knocked out of him. "It's so good to hear from you. I miss you. The pack misses you and so does Charlie."

Bella glowered with frustration at Jacob on the other end of phone. "Listen, Jake," Bella said. "I need you to come to Youngstown with the pack."

"Why?"

"The Cullens –"

"You're only calling me after two years because of the bloodsuckers?"

"Jacob, listen. It was Alice's idea and you know exactly why I left. But that's beside the point. Jacob, I'm being hunted again. The Cullens said they left before because a threat was made on everyone's lives. You were one of them, Jake." Bella took a deep breath before continuing. "The vampires name is Olesia. Alice said they couldn't protect me just themselves. They need the pack too."

"Is _he _going to be there?"

"He? He who?"

"Edward."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then I'm not coming. I'll see what I can do about the rest of the pack but count me out."

"Jacob –"

"Bells, chances are you already took him back. I can't just stand there knowing that you love someone else and watch you get hurt again. I just can't."

"I didn't take him back, Jacob. Actually we're barely speaking to one another. I'm not even happy to see Edward but the others I'm thrilled to see. So please come see me, Jake. I really need you here."

"Bella –"

"Don't forget your promise to me, Jacob Black!" Bella practically shouted as she bolted upright in her bed. "You promised that you'd always be there and that we'd always be friends! Don't you dare break your promise to me!"

"But I already have, Bella. As soon as you chose Edward, that promise was broken."

"Well, let's fix it. If you come and protect me from the big bad…" Bella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before continuing. "_Bloodsucker_." Bella cringed at just using that word. It felt like she was using some horrible cuss word. "I promise I'll come visit more. I promise I'll call you every day. I'll even email you."

"Will you kiss me?" Jacob asked with amusement in his voice.

"I don't know, Jake," Bella sighed not hearing the amusement from Jacob. "That's asking a lot of me. I don't think I could do that."

"Then I don't think I could come protect you from the leech."

Bella stared flabbergasted at the phone. She should've known that Jacob Black would try to manipulate her somehow. Her anger and amazement faded when she could hear Jacob laughing into the phone. She smiled as she pictured Jacob smiling from ear to ear. "Fine," Bella said. "I'll kiss you, Jacob. But it's on my terms. Don't beg for it and don't force me. I'll kiss you when I'm ready."

"Alright," Jacob replied from the other hand of the phone. "I can handle that. Hey, do you think it'll really piss Edward off?"

"Possibly."

"Awesome. That's what I was hoping for."

"You only want me to kiss you because you want to piss Edward off?"

"Well, not exactly."

"It's your funeral."

"What I mean is that I want to kiss you to kiss you but if I can also piss Edward off it'd be even better."

"You're so awful," Bella laughed into the phone. "Some things will never change with you two. So do you think you'll come or not?"

"Once we hang up, I'll become a wolf and ask. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. We're always looking for vampires to go after and no matter what, Bells, even if the pack doesn't want to come, I'll be there to protect you." Jacob seemed to hesitate on the other end of the phone as if he wanted to say something to Bella. "Jacob?" Bella asked with a concern in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing will ever happen between us will it, Bella?" Jacob stammered. "We'll always be just friends, won't we?" Bella sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. "I don't know, Jake," Bella managed to reply. "But I'll let you in on a little secret. When Edward left for the first time, and I was a total mess, I was ready to make you my Jacob. I didn't know if I really loved you or not. But I knew that you loved me and I also knew that I could learn to love you just as much."

All was silent between the two. Bella closed her eyes waiting to hear Jacob sob or howl in pain. She even half expected him to laugh. "But he came back…" Jacob said just above a whisper. Bella nodded to herself as if Jacob was right with her. "Yeah," Bella replied. "He came back but listen, Jacob, I think you'd be interested in my roommate. If not you then I know Embry would be. You two haven't imprinted yet have you?"

"No," Jacob replied still saddened. "Just Sam, Quil and Jared have imprinted. But, Bella, you know it just doesn't work like that. I could always end up liking your roommate and imprint on someone else."

"So, even if I gave you a chance, you could still leave me in the end…"

"Oh," was all Jacob was able to say. He knew he had been caught. "I wouldn't ever leave you, Bella."

"Jacob, you can't fight imprinting anymore than you can fight being a werewolf."

* * *

"Edward!" hollered Alice from the bottom of the stairs. She was becoming impatient with her adopted brother. She was becoming impatient with Bella too. Alice tapped her foot impatiently and shouted, "Get down here now!" She had exciting news and she didn't want to wait anymore to tell Edward. She was more than determined to get Edward and Bella back together even though she knew it would hurt the wolf boy. "It's about Beeeeellllllaaaaaa!" called out Alice. In no time Edward stood before her and he was grinning. "How did I know that would get you down here?" Alice asked with more than just a tinge of amusement in her voice. "Well anyway. I just had a vision, Edward. It looks like things will be picking up with Bella again. I don't know when but I'm pretty sure it's soon."

Alice laughed at Edward's thrilled expression. "Hold on," Alice told Edward. Her eyes went blank and she stared up at the ceiling. "Alice?" Edward asked. Alice put her hand up to silence Edward. "Uh huh," Alice said to herself as she looked back at Edward. "I see a wedding but I can't tell if Bella will become a vampire."

"Bella and I right? We're the ones who will get married?" Edward asked as he leaned closer to Alice. Alice shook her head in disappointment. "I can only see you, Edward," Alice replied. "I'm assuming it's you and Bella's wedding. I don't think you'd marry anyone else. You've turned everyone down who has ever showed interest in you except for Bella." Edward leaned up against the railing of the stairs sulking.

"It has to be Bella," Edward muttered to himself and Alice. "It just has to be."

* * *

**A/N: **_So this was basically just a little filler chapter that I thought all of you deserved. Since I don't have much time online right now, I won't list all my reviews but thanks to all of you! I already know what will happen with Nina in a future chapter. I already know that a werewolf will imprint on her but who shall it be? Dun dun dun REVIEW!  
_


	5. Gifts and Parties

**A/N:** _I'm quite fond of this chapter though I'm not entirely sure if I like the very end so I'll let all of you be the judges! _

_ Also, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter: **best.time.of.day.is.TWILIGHT, vjgm, **and **StarryEyedBeautyPie **(who reviewed twice). I wish I could make you guys wait longer and build up suspense but since I'm currently traveling on my boyfriend's semi truck I don't really have anything to do. Once the action really starts happening, I'll make you guys wait._

_ I've included 1 1/2 songs in here and you'll see why. They're both songs from High School Musical 2 so I give Disney and the cast credit. It's supposed to be Alice and Edward singing. Alice is in italics and Edward is in bold. When it's bold and italics, they're singing together. Okay? Okay! Now enjoy! I want a lot of reviews!  
_

* * *

Chapter Five

Gifts and Parties

"Bella?" Edward whispered from outside Bella's window. It was going on three on a Saturday morning and no matter how much Edward pounded and tapped on Bella's locked window, she did not move an inch. "Bella, don't make me break this window," hissed Edward in a low and irritated voice. Once more Edward pounded on the frail glass underneath his cool white skin. He winced quietly when he thought he heard a crack from the window. "Don't make me ---"

"Quiet!" Bella snapped as she unlocked and opened her bedroom window. "You could wake Nina and I'm not really in the mood to tell her that she had the hots for a vampire!" Edward rolled his eyes as he climbed in through Bella's window. "I have something for you," Edward said with a twinkle in his dark eyes. He fumbled in his coat pocket for the CD. Just a few days ago, Edward and his family had arrived in Ohio and now it was already September 13 and Bella's birthday. "Whatever it is take it back," Bella snapped as she climbed back into her warm bed. Edward rolled his eyes and sat down on Bella's bed. "I can't take it back," Edward mumbled. "I made it for you."

Bella sighed loudly and sat up in her bed. She held out her hand and Edward placed the wrapped CD in her hand. Bella raised an eyebrow at Edward as she opened it. "Thanks," Bella said dryly. "Another CD to go with the one that I STILL don't have back." Edward chuckled at Bella's tired thank you but deep down he was also hurt by the way she had been acting toward him. However, he didn't blame her. He knew he had hurt her deeply. Everyone knew how hurt Bella Swan was. "They're new compositions of mine," Edward said. "I wrote them all just for you. Everyone pitched in with two of the songs. Alice sang with me even. I really hope you like them, Bella." Bella stared at the CD in her hand. She debated on whether or not to play it.

"Edward," Bella practically whined. "You didn't have to give me anything for my birthday. Especially because of the way we are now." Edward cocked his head to the side. He was clearly confused by Bella's words. "Way we are now?" Edward asked. Bella nodded and replied, "We aren't together anymore, Edward. We'll never be together." Edward sulked as Bella's words cut right through him. "You don't know that," Edward mumbled as he looked out Bella's window. "You could change your mind and I swear, Bella, if you wanted me to change you into a vampire, I wouldn't even manipulate you with marriage. I'd do it in a heartbeat." Now both of Bella's eyebrows were raised at Edward. She still wanted to become a vampire. She still wanted to belong to the Cullens family but not for Edward. "What brought on such a change of heart, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked in a much happier and teasing manner.

Edward flashed Bella her favorite crooked grin and Bella felt as if her heart might beat out of her chest or even explode. "Is it so hard for you to believe that I still love you?" Edward asked. He reached up and ran his long cold fingers down Bella's smooth face. Bella swore that her face was becoming red as Edward touched her. _What is he doing_? Bella thought to herself as Edward leaned in to kiss her. _Please don't,_ Bella wanted to tell Edward but no words came. Soon she found her lips locked with Edward's. Her warm lips moved with Edward's cold ones. _No, Edward. Please stop_, Bella kept thinking to herself. "No!" Bella finally exclaimed as she pulled away from Edward. She struggled to push him away from her but it was no use. He was too strong for her. Edward sighed as he moved away. "I thought that's what you wanted," Edward said in just a whisper.

Bella glared daggers at the vampire who was still so close to her. "You've been out of my life far too long, Edward Cullen," Bella whispered back. "You don't know what the hell I want." Edward sulked and hung his head in utter disappointment. _He looks so sad_, Bella thought to herself. She reached a hand out and lifted Edward's cold white face to look at her tan complexion. "I'm sorry if I sound so harsh, Edward," Bella apologized. "But you really don't know what I want. It used to be that I wanted you. I used to want Jacob too." A low hiss came from Edward's pale lips at the mention of Jacob Black. "Things just change," Bella finished. "I've changed. I've grown up, Edward. I'll keep getting older each day and you'll always be a seventeen year old boy. That's the way things will always be."

"Esme is three years older than Carlisle in the human world," Edward grumbled. Bella dropped her hand from Edward's chin and shook her head. "It's not the same, Edward," Bella replied. "I'm always going to be a human. You're going to always be a vampire. Our worlds are completely different from one another. Our destinies have been intertwined, Edward, but never joined." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his bronze-colored hair. He wanted to keep telling Bella that she was wrong. Their destinies would always be joined. "I should leave," Edward mumbled as he stood and moved towards Bella's window. Bella didn't move from where she sat. "Oh," Edward said as he turned around. "Alice is throwing you a birthday party tonight around six. It's at our place."

"I don't think I can make it…" Bella muttered to Edward. With a little twinkle in his eye, Edward replied, "Yes you can. Carlisle and Esme even paid to bring Charlie and Renee here. Don't disappoint them." Bella stared at the window as Edward left. The whole reason she left Forks was to get away from the memories and now they were back, staring her right in the face. How was she supposed to explain everything to her parents? Bella sighed. She knew how Charlie felt about Edward after he left the first time and now Charlie probably would be bringing his loaded gun with him to shoot Edward. Not like anything would ever happen if Charlie did shoot Edward. "Maybe it'd teach him a lesson," Bella mumbled as she placed the CD from Edward in her stereo. She pushed play and pulled the blankets around her as she listened to Alice sing.

_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right  
These days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try  
Somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay_

Bella struggled against the sleep that was beginning to overcome her again. She didn't know how she could sleep anymore. Edward had told her that him and Alice did two duets so why was it only Alice? Bella sighed and curled up into a fetal position. She wrapped her arm around her torso as if she was trying to hold herself together. She could feel the tears building.

_I've got to move on  
And be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way (Own way)  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to gray  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away_

Bella focused on the words that Alice sang. She never realized how beautiful Alice's voice was until now. Even though Bella was on the verge of tears, she found that Alice's singing voice was quite soothing. She couldn't believe how Alice sang Bella's feelings towards leaving Forks and the memories of Edward behind.

_I'm leaving today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay  
I got to move on  
And be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?**

Bella sat up in her bed, still holding herself together, when she heard Edward sing. She had only ever heard him hum. "He really is perfect," Bella said quietly. She continued to listen. It was harder now to keep herself from crying.

_What about trust?_

**You know I never wanted to hurt you**

_And what about me?_

**What am I supposed to do?**

_I gotta leave but_

_**I'll miss you**_

_Ooooooh  
So I've got to move on  
And be who I am_

**Why do you have to go?**

_I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand_

**Try to understand**

_We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now_

**I want you to stay**

_I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on  
And be who I am_

**What about us?**

_I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand_

**Try to understand**

_We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go  
My own way_

Bella could feel the tears fall down her face as the song ended. It sounded like a break up song to Bella, but she could also feel the meaning behind it. Edward was apologizing for leaving her. Bella went to turn off her stereo. She felt that it was enough for one night until another song started up.

**Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can**

_Make it last forever  
And never take it back_

**It's our turn now  
And I'm loving where we're at**

_**Because this moment's really all we have**_

Bella smiled instead of crying this time. It was a happier song. She could definitely hear the happiness behind Alice's voice but there was sadness behind Edward's. She lied back down with her arm wrapped around her torso and in a fetal position once more. Her eyes became much heavier now. Finally, she gave in and let sleep over come her. Bella knew that she had to get some sleep and look decent for her parents tonight.

* * *

"That doesn't go there!" Alice snapped as she hung up some streamers. She was yelling at Emmett who, according to Alice, was hanging up balloons in the wrong spot. "Edward! What are you doing?" Alice yelled at a moping Edward. "You're supposed to be helping me with these streamers!" Edward only looked up at her and then turned away. Alice was becoming impatient with Edward. Everyone was helping decorate for Bella's birthday party except for him. "Stop moping around!" hissed Alice. "Everything will turn out just fine. Now help me! She'll be here in a few minutes!" Edward sighed angrily and reached up to hold a streamer while Alice taped it.

By the time all the decorations were set up, it was time for the guests and Bella to arrive. Alice jumped up and down with glee when the first knock of the night sounded on the door. Charlie and Renee were the first guests to arrive. Upon seeing Edward, Charlie patted his gun holster and warned, "Listen, Boy. I got a loaded gun and I'm not afraid to use it. Don't do anything to upset my baby tonight. Got it?" Edward nodded as he tried to hide a smile. He knew all too well that getting shot wouldn't kill him.

Guest after guest arrived until finally Bella showed up with Nina. Bella was extremely excited to see her parents. Apparently Phil couldn't show up. Renee had told Bella that he had some baseball thing going on. Bella was extremely surprised to see the pack and some of her old friends she graduated with. Mike Newton and Angela Weber were there. Nina followed Bella around. She was completely terrified even though she was more of a partier than her roommate. "Nina," Bella said as she walked up to a few members of the pack. "This is Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater and Embry Call. They're friends from back in Forks." Nina smiled brightly as she shook the hands of the teenagers she was just introduced to. "You're right," Nina whispered to Bella. "He is cute."

Bella giggled as she pulled Jacob aside, leaving behind Nina with Seth and Embry. "How did you get here?" Bella practically shouted with excitement. She threw her arms around Jacob's lower body in an attempt to hug him. Jacob hugged her back and replied, "Alice got a hold of us. We weren't too keen about being with some leeches but we figured since Charlie and some others were going to be crashing, we might as well too." Bella smiled up at her tall friend and asked, "Have you decided if you'll be staying here until the Olesia problem is over?" Jacob flashed Bella a grin and replied, "Sam said it'd be okay. We've all been restless lately. Nothing interesting happens in Forks anymore since you've left, Bells." Bella blushed and faced the direction of Nina and the other two boys. Seth was staring at Nina with longing. Bella found it quite weird but Jacob was laughing. "What's so funny?" Bella snapped.

Through laughs, Jack replied, "He's imprinting himself on your friend, Bella." Bella stared wide-eyed at the scene before her and shouted, "He's what?!" Jacob only laughed more causing Bella to become extremely irritated. Isabella Swan stomped off and tripped over Edward's piano. Luckily for her, Edward had caught her. "Bella," Edward said with a smile. "You should really try to be more careful next time." Bella nodded quietly and ran off to find Angela. She had to stay away from Edward no matter what the cost. She didn't want to risk telling him how she felt.

The party was interrupted by Alice's loud clapping. "Alright everyone!" Alice shouted. "I'd like to take it upon my family and myself to welcome you to our home. Bella!" Alice pulled Bella close and sat her down on the seat of the nearby piano. "Time to open your presents!" Everyone cheered, except for Bella. All she could do was groan. She wanted to go home now. Alice shoved a beautifully wrapped package into Bella's hands and said, "This one is from me and Jasper." Bella unwrapped then opened up the package. She wore a confused expression on her face as she pulled out a set of keys. Bella thought they looked just like a set of car keys.

"It's a Porsche 911 Turbo in red," Alice answered before Bella could get her question out. "I thought we could match." Bella smiled through gritted teeth and thanked Alice and Jasper. She made a mental note to kill Alice later. Almost immediately, another package was shoved into Bella's grasp. "This one came from Rosalie, Emmett and Lyric," Bella heard Alice mention. Bella sighed and removed the lid of the unwrapped package. She was completely shocked to see twelve plane tickets for Hawaii. "We'll fill you in later," Emmett called out from within the crowd.

* * *

Bella's birthday party ended five hours later. She had to admit that she was glad that no accidents happened this time a birthday party was thrown for her. Esme and Carlisle's presents had been the pack and her parents. By far Bella thought that was her best gift. Angela's present was herself. She had told Bella that she wasn't sure she would be able to attend but that next semester she would be transferring to Youngstown State University as an Education Major. Mike gave her a beautiful gold necklace that he claimed to save up with his money from work. He was still working at his parents store while going to a school part-time in Seattle. Jacob and the pack offered their protection but Jacob and Seth had each carved some charms for a charm bracelet. Her mother hit her with the blow that she was expecting a baby with Phil in mid-March but she also got her another scrapbook. And Charlie gave her a talk about Edward but also a black and white puppy. Jacob and the pack seemed to enjoy the company of the puppy and even joked around about the pup being a werewolf.

After most of the guests left, Jacob had told Bella that the whole werewolf and vampire business should be brought to Nina's attention, especially since Seth had imprinted himself on Nina. Bella stood from where she sat, exhausted. Jacob helped her to the kitchen table where the Cullens family, Nina and the rest of the pack sat. She hadn't expected being told to tell Nina the secrets of the people she cared about. Bella sighed as she figured out how to get it over with. Nina was definitely going to freak.


	6. Explanations

**A/N: **_I've been trying to upload this since last night so here ya go. I hope you like it and enjoy! Be sure to review._

_ Also, thank you to my reviewers from last chapter: **Em'sGirl23 **and **vjgm**. I hope more people review this chapter._

_ I've also started writing another fanfic called Now or Never. I hope you read it too. It may take a while for updates (maybe not) since I've got three stories running right now.  
_

* * *

Chapter Six

Explanations

Bella sighed upon seeing everyone seated around the kitchen table. She took a place beside Jacob and tried her best to hold in her laughter when her eyes caught Edward's deadly glare. Bella turned her face to look at Jacob, who was smiling smugly. He was probably thinking certain thoughts in order to make Edward angry and jealous. Bella shook her head and turned her attention to Nina. "Nina," Bella began. "I can understand if you want to move out right after I tell you something important. Actually after what I have to say, you'll probably think we're all crazy." Nina raised her eyebrows at what Bella had told her. She was skeptical towards the oncoming news. Bella looked from Jacob to Alice. Both nodded as if to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Alice appeared as if she was trying to hold her laughter in. Bella assumed that Alice had seen what was going to happen once Nina heard the news. "Go on, Bella," Rosalie urged in a soft voice. Bella nodded and hesitated at first. Jacob reached over and squeezed Bella's hand. He wore a smile and in his eyes, Bella knew that everything would be okay. "Do you remember how earlier tonight Seth stared at you for a while?" Bella asked. She couldn't think of a better way to bring up the subject. Nina nodded and Bella continued, "He was imprinting himself on you."

Nina looked at Seth with confusion then turned back to Bella. She had no idea what Bella was talking about. "Imprinting?" Nina asked. "What's that?" Bella sighed loudly and ran a shaky hand through her dark hair. She knew that she risked her friendship with Nina if she continued but also knew that it was a risk she had to take. "He chose you as his mate, Nina," Bella said just above a whisper. "Seth is a werewolf. The ten guys that are here with the Cullens are all werewolves. I don't know if that makes sense to you but it's true. The trait has been passed down from generation to generation." Nina smirked as if she didn't believe what Bella was telling her.

"Yeah right," Nina said. "If they're werewolves then the Cullens must be vampires." No one objected to what Nina said because they all knew that she was right. Nina's eyes widened when nobody denied her statement. "You've got to be kidding me," Nina said. "You're all crazy if you really think werewolves and vampires exist!" Bella cringed when Nina jumped out of her seat. "I'm out of here," Nina told Bella. "See you later, Bella." Bella sulked in her seat but felt immediate relief when Jacob squeezed her shoulder. Edward glowered even more in their direction.

"Our tribe has always been small but it has never disappeared," Sam Uley told Nina. Bella looked up to see Embry and Quil standing in Nina's path. They were keeping her from leaving and Bella knew that they would succeed. "But before we were werewolves, we were Spirit Warriors. The Quileutes settled in La Push and in the beginning, they were highly skilled ship builders and fishermen. The harbor was always rich in fish and because of this, our land was coveted by many. A much larger tribe moved against us and we fled to our ships to escape them." Bella remained quiet as Sam talked. She remembered when she had heard the exact same story two years ago. She had gone to a bonfire with Jacob down in La Push. That was one of the last times she saw Billy, a friend of her fathers. He was dead now and Bella regretted not being able to make it back to Forks for his funeral.

"Kaleheha wreaked havoc on the enemy with his spirit army. The enemy tribe had large dogs which the Spirit Warriors turned against the tribe. They also sent an infestation of bats from the cliff caverns," Paul started from where Sam had left off. By this time, Nina had sat back down. Embry and Quil were on each side of her so Nina couldn't escape. "The spirit army used the wind to control the dogs so they could confuse the men. Of course, the dogs and the bats won the battle. The survivors fled and came to the confusion that our harbor was a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when they were released. The Quileutes were victorious and returned to their bodies and their wives."

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with our tribe," Sam told Nina. Bella found herself wondering if Carlisle and the others had ever heard this story. She gave both parties a silent pat on the back though. She knew it was taking them a lot to restrain themselves from killing each other. "The two tribes wanted nothing to do with our magic so we lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generations passed and then came the last Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. Taha Aki was well known for his wisdom and for only wanting peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But one man, Utlapa, was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's spirit warriors. He was a powerful man but a grasping one as well. He believed that the people should use their magic to expand their territory and enslave the Hohs and Makahs – that they should build an empire."

Bella noticed that Nina was paying attention to everything that Sam was saying. Bella smiled and looked at Jacob. He was holding her hand tightly within his large one. Bella believed that now he was just being affectionate to angry Edward. If that was the case, it was working. "When the Spirit Warriors were in spirit form, they were able to hear each others thoughts. Taha Aki had seen what Utlapa dreamed and immediately became enraged with Utlapa. Utlapa was forced to leave the tribe and was forbidden to use his spirit self again. Now, of course Utlapa was a strong man but Taha Aki's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. By this time Utlapa was furious so he hid in the nearby forest as he waited for the change to get revenge against the chief.

"Even when all was peaceful, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often he would go to a sacred place high in the mountains. He would leave his body behind to make sure that no threat was approaching. One day when Taha Aki left to perform that duty, the outcast Utlapa followed. In the beginning, Utlapa planned to kill Taha Aki. But he knew that if he killed the chief, the Spirit Warriors would seek to destroy him. So Utlapa hid in the rocks and watched as the chief prepared to leave his body. While he waited, another plan came to him.

"The chief left his body behind. Utlapa waited until he was sure that Taha Aki was a safe distance away. Taha Aki knew was what to happen as soon as Utlapa became his spirit self. The chief had heard of Utlapa's wicked plan. Taha Aki did his best to get back to his secret place but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone."

Nina gasped as if she was frightened by the story. She blushed when everyone looked at her. Sam chuckled and continued, "Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape – he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. The chief followed his body down the mountain. He roared with anger at Utlapa but the outcast ignored him as if he were nothing but the wind. Taha Aki watched as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. But then soon everything started to change. He first decided that no warrior was allowed to enter the spirit world. He feared that people would find out the truth so he claimed to have had a vision. Utlapa eventually became a burden. He began to seek privileges that Taha Aki would never have requested. He refused to work alongside his warriors. He took two more wives, though Taha Aki's first wife was still alive. All of these changes upset the real Taha Aki but all he could do was stand by and watch helplessly.

"Taha Aki eventually tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He sent a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but the fearful Utlapa only hid behind his warriors. Instead, the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the intruder. Taha Aki felt horrible grief and ordered the wolf away. All the stories have said that it was not easy being a spirit warrior – that it was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. Because of this fact, they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's lonely journeys were a burden and a sacrifice. Being without a body was horrifying and Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long that at this point he was in agony," Bella had heard Sam say. Sam and the others kept on with the story until the very end. Nina looked as if she was about to fall out of her seat. "So," Nina said once the story had finished. "I've got to be stuck with Seth for the rest of my life?"

Every one stared wide eyed at Nina. "I mean, I've only known Seth for a few hours and he seems like a great kid," Nina said. "But he's sixteen." Jacob chuckled heartedly and replied, "When a werewolf imprints themselves on another person, the person who they've imprinted on can remain their friend until that werewolf is old enough for this person. Physically, Seth is twenty-three. But mentally and emotionally he is only sixteen, Nina." Nina seemed to understand a little bit of what Jacob was telling her. She looked from Jacob to Edward for a moment then said, "I thought werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies." Edward glared even more at Jacob and hissed, "We are. We're only together for Bella."

"A vampire is after me, Nina," Bella told her friend and roommate. "Alice feared that just the coven wouldn't be enough so she had me ask the pack to come out here for help. Which… must explain the plane tickets, right?" Bella turned to Emmett and Rosalie for an answer. The two vampires nodded. "We all figured that it'd be a good idea to send you and Nina with the pack to Hawaii. Two werewolves will stay with you and the rest will fly back here once everything is settled," Emmett explained with a grin. Bella returned a wide grin to Emmett. She was especially happy that she wouldn't be stuck with Edward. If that was the case, she knew that she would definitely be very uncomfortable with the arrangement. "If you don't mind me asking," Nina said. Her voice brought Bella out of her thoughts. Nina was looking at the coven. "How did all of you become vampires? Were you a family before then?"

Carlisle shook his head at Nina's last questioned and said, "I was the son of an Anglican pastor and born in the 1640s in London, England. It was a time of religious chaos. My father and other pastor's led hunts for witches, werewolves and vampires. They claimed that they were trying to rid the world of evil but many times these groups would end up killing the innocent. I was eventually put in charge of the raids. I wasn't as ecstatic as my father was but I suppose I was smart enough to find a real coven of vampires. They were living in the sewers of London. I led a hunt after this coven and I was bitten. I was left bleeding in the street by the vampire. I knew that I wouldn't be welcomed back home so during my transformation, I hid myself in a potato cellar. Three days later I emerged as a vampire. I was so repelled and horrified that I tried various ways of killing myself including starvation, drowning and jumping off cliffs. Eventually I became so thirsty for blood that while I was hiding out in a cave in a nearby forest, I attacked and fed on a herd of passing dear. I discovered that I could live off of animal blood and so I did.

"And for two centuries, I perfected my ability to resist the blood of a mortal. During those two centuries, I studied many books at night. I used my knowledge in the daytime and became known as a 'nighttime patron of the arts'. With my knowledge, I became a medical doctor. That's how I met Edward. I was living in Chicago during a Spanish influenza epidemic. I was working in a hospital and I encountered Elizabeth Masen, who was dying. Her son, Edward, was also dying from the influenza. Elizabeth begged me to save Edward before she passed on. So I took Edward and changed him. He became my companion."

Bella felt the tears building up inside her eyes. She quickly glanced over at Edward to see if he was okay. Edward looked as if he too might cry. His face was extremely pained and if it wasn't for all the pain Edward had caused Bella, she would've gone to him and comforted him. "In 1921, Edward and I moved to Wisconsin. There I treated my dear Esme because of a failed suicide attempt," Carlisle continued. "I felt compelled to save her life and so I changed her. We fell in love and were married. Then came beautiful Rosalie Hale. She was a young woman who was almost killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends. They had left her in the street to die. What's worse was that she was scheduled to be married. After becoming a vampire, Rosalie found Emmett who had been mauled by a bear. Rosalie carried him over 100 miles to me. I changed him and Emmett eventually became Rosalie's mate. Alice and Jasper, who are also mates, were the next ones to join our coven.

"Alice doesn't remember much of her human life. She was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. She was kept in an asylum because of the visions she had of the future. At the age of nineteen, she was changed into a vampire and carried her special ability over with her. She had become the favorite of a vampire who worked at the asylum. A vampire by the name of James was after her so–"

Bella cringed at the mention of James. She remembered when he had hunted her. If it wasn't for the Cullens, Bella would've already become a vampire or she would've died. But they had saved her. "Are you alright, Bella?" Esme interrupted Carlisle when she saw Bella cringe. Bella nodded and pleaded with Carlisle to continue. "James began to hunt Alice because another vampire desired her," Carlisle continued. "When the older vampire realized that James was after Alice, he changed her into a vampire to save Alice from her fate."

"My Jasper was born as Jasper Whitlock in 1843," Alice said. "He grew up in Texas and although he was only seventeen, in 1859, he lied about his age and joined the Confederate Army to serve during the Civil War. He made his way quickly through the ranks and he eventually became the youngest major in the army. In 1863, he was changed by a vampire named Maria. A lot went on between him and Maria so I'll save you the gruesome details. But eventually Jasper ran away and found me waiting for him in a half-empty diner. Together we went and found Carlisle. I had seen him in my visions." Nina stared at Alice. She still seemed to be confused about both stories. Bella was sure that she still thought that everyone around her was crazy. "It's still kinda hard to believe," Nina finally said after a moment of silence. "Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to exist. The only vampires I've heard of are evil and only want human blood!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and Alice giggled. "Carlisle explained it all to you, Nina," Alice said. "We only feed off of large animals. We don't enjoy human blood. Jasper's the one who has the hardest time with it but he manages." Nina nodded and turned her attention to Bella. "How long has a vampire been after you?" Bella groaned as she thought about how she had to tell the whole story over again. "Apparently," Bella began. "Olesia, the vampire, is really strong and made a threat to the Cullens saying that if they didn't leave me alone, she'd kill them, me and whoever else I cared for. So they fled to Germany without a goodbye." Bella glared out of the corner of her eye at Edward who was looking away from the group. _If only I knew what he was thinking_, Bella said to herself. "Because of them leaving I enrolled myself at YSU and now two years later they show up. Jacob tells me to kiss him if I want the protection and Edward sneaks into my room this morning and kisses me."

Nina gasped and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Bella covered her mouth, realizing everything she just said. Jacob was blushing and if it was possible for Edward, Bella knew he would be too. "Sorry," muttered Bella.

"So, you forced yourself on her?" snapped Jacob after a moment. It sounded like he was trying to suppress a growl. "Like you haven't before!" hissed Edward. "But instead, this time you manipulate her into kissing you. What kind of friend are you?"

"A better friend than you are! You broke her heart on more than one occasion!"

"Mutt!"

"Leech!"

Bella quickly moved from her seat as Jacob quivered and lunged at Edward. Edward hissed loudly. "Enough you two!" shouted Bella. But it was no use. Nothing Bella could do or say was affecting the fight between werewolf and vampire. Nina and the others found it quite humorous, especially Paul and Emmett. Bella winced when she saw Edward slice open Jacob's fur covered chest with a quick movement of his hand.

"Jacob!" shouted Sam.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled.

Both Edward and Jacob looked at their leaders. The older men were shaking their heads with disapproval. Emmett and Paul were laughing but immediately stopped when they met each other's gazes. "We must learn to work together," Carlisle told Jacob and Sam. "For Bella's sake."

"I'm not working with a filthy dog," Edward told Carlisle. Jacob had walked off while he changed back into his human form but when he returned he was laughing.

"Like you're any better, bloodsucker," Jacob told Edward. Edward hissed at Jacob once more and Jacob growled back.

"Don't you two think it's time you two stopped fighting over Bella?" Alice asked. She was clearly not amused by the situation. "It's becoming ridiculous. Ever since you two met Bella it's been nothing but cat fights." Alice giggled at her little joke but clearly no one thought of it as funny.

Bella sighed and took her seat back in the chair she had been sitting in before the fight between Jacob and Edward occurred. She placed her head in her hands, trying to figure out what to do. For a moment, she found herself wishing herself in Jacksonville with her mother and Phil. _No_, Bella thought to herself. _That wouldn't be good. They'd just follow me there too._

"Bella," Nina said. "Have vampires been after you before?" Bella nodded and thought about what to say. "I'm a walking disaster," Bella laughed. "Vampires just seem to always find me where ever I go. No one is safe while I'm around." Nina reached across the table and took hold of her friends' hand. "Hey," Nina told Bella. "No matter what happens, I'm with you. After all, everyone needs a little adventure every now and then."


	7. In the Dark of the Night

**A/N: **This chapter isn't much. But the plot is going to start picking up within the next few chapters. I promise. I just felt like I should post something. I hope I get a few more reviews. I haven't been getting much. That makes me sad.

* * *

Chapter Seven

In the Dark of the Night

Bella sighed to herself as she collapsed into her bed that night. She couldn't believe the day she had. First Edward had forced a kiss on her then Alice threw her a huge birthday party which she admitted that she had fun since Jasper didn't try to have her blood for a snack and she escaped stitch free. She also told Nina about the werewolves and vampires. Bella was very surprised when Nina didn't freak out. Any normal person would've but Nina, according to Bella, wasn't exactly normal.

After a few moments of relaxation, Bella stood and made her way to her closet. She was in the process of putting her nightgown on when she heard a tapping on her window. "Edward," Bella grumbled to herself. Bella turned towards the window and walked to it. She looked outside, examining the yard below. Nothing. She turned toward her bed but immediately turned back to the window when the tapping started again. This time the sound was much more urgent. Edward floated outside her window and he looked terrified. By the time she made her way to the window, Edward was pounding on the window.

"What?" hissed Bella as she opened the window. Edward climbed in and took a seat on her bed. "Edward? Are you alright?" Edward didn't answer her. He looked paler than usual. "Edward, please say something." Edward's topaz eyes darted around the room. When Bella still didn't receive an answer, Bella took a seat beside Edward. "Sam Uley picked up a scent," Edward finally managed to say. "A vampire and it's not one of us. Carlisle thinks its Olesia, Bella. He thinks she's trying to track you."

"Well what am I supposed to do, Edward?" Bella snapped. "Pick up and just leave? Go in to hiding and just wait for a blood crazed vampire to kill me? Edward, No!" Edward looked in the direction of Bella's door. "Is Nina asleep?" Edward asked. Bella raised an eyebrow. She was confused by Edward's presence. Actually, ever since Edward came to town, she's been nothing but confused. "What do you care?" Bella snapped. "Seth imprinted himself on her. She's off limits."

"I'm not interested in Nina," Edward replied dryly. "You know that I'm only interested in you, Bella." Bella rolled her eyes and examined her fingernails. She needed sleep if she was to get up and go to work in the morning. "Is that all you came to tell me?" Bella asked. "That I'm a vampire's lunch?" Edward hissed and growled at Bella in hopes of scaring her. Needless to say, it didn't work. "Cut the crap, Edward," Bella said. "If you wanted to scare me, you should've tried two years ago. Not now. You know that I'm not scared of you." Bella could hear Edward sigh. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes. She wanted to laugh. Edward was sulking.

* * *

Olesia growled as she hid in the darkness outside of Bella's window. She didn't like what she saw. "Bad blood," growled Olesia. Her violet eyes glowed in the dark. "Although, I do like what I see. I've never known anyone to turn away the Cullen charm." Olesia crossed her arms and smirked when her companion joined her. "Jasper hasn't left Alice's side all day," the male vampire said. The news seemed to anger Olesia. In one second of hearing the bad news, Olesia's violet eyes turned a dark crimson.

"That is not good," mumbled Olesia. "Jasper is and always has been meant for me." Olesia looked at her companion and smiled evilly.

"What is your plan?" The male asked.

"First, Athos, I'll take out Alice," Olesia replied. Her attention turned back to the window. Edward was babbling on quietly while Bella tried to sleep. "Then I'll take out Bella."


	8. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	9. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	11. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
